Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 16
, Lithuania |presenters = |executive = Mónica Bursay |host = |opening = GJan performing "One More Drink" |interval = |map year = 16 |entries = 48 |debut = None |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = None |winner = "L'amore Esiste" |nex = 17 |pre = 15 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = Y | Yellow = Y}}Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 16, also known as ESCT #16, was the sixteenth edition of Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged, which was held in the Siemens Arena in Vilnius, Lithuania one edition after GJan reached the highest place for Lithuania bringing the gold prize with the song "One Mored Drink" with a total of 186 points. Forty-eight countries participated in the sixteenth edition, breaking a new record overpassing the previous one which was broken four editions back in Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 12. Four countries made their return to the contest after several editions of absence, Croatia, Estonia, Latvia and Montenegro, the first three countries returned after two editions of absence, whilst Montenegro made its third appearance after 3 editions of absence. By the moment, the only country which withdrew was Macedonia due to the poor results from previous editions. This edition, the Wildcard Ticket will continue as in the previous edition which the eleventh placed countries from each semifinal would compete to get a place for the Grand Final. The Big 5 would be the ones to decide which country would get that place. Francesca Michielin from San Marino became the sixteenth winner of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged with the song L'amore Esiste with a total of 192 points. Norway finished in second place, with United Kingdom finishing in third place. Logo and theme The logo for the sixteenth edition of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged was designed by Alex Ramírez, the main producer of Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged. The main logo is composed of three triangles disposed in a way to look like diamonds with a background which is a northern light with some abstract lines due to the location of the country near to the Scandinavian countries and its famous northern lights. Participants Forty-eight countries participated in the sixteenth edition, breaking a new record overpassing the previous one which was broken four editions back in Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 12. Four countries made their return to the contest after several editions of absence, Croatia, Estonia, Latvia and Montenegro, the first three countries returned after two editions of absence, whilst Montenegro made its third appearance after 3 editions of absence. By the moment, the only country which withdrew was Macedonia due to the poor results from previous editions. 'Debuting countries' Below is a list of all debuting countries : None debuting countries. 'Returning countries' Below is a list of all Returning countries : # # # # 'Withdrawing countries' Below is a list of all withdrawing countries which appeared in previous editions: # 'Songs' Results Semifinal 1 Jury * (Finalist) * (Finalist) Semifinal 2 Jury * (Finalist) * (Host) * (Finalist) 'Wildcard Ticket' * The eleventh placed countries from each semi-final competed to get one Wildcard. * The winner of this round will get the final ticket for the Grand Final. Grand Final Score sheet Semifinal 1 '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the first semifinal. Semifinal 2 '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the second semifinal. Final '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final. See also *Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged